A Destined Deal
by InDia
Summary: Nightcrawler&Kitty! Just another romance featuring the famous couple (Please review)


"C'mon, Kitty! It's just one little dance!" cried Kurt. The all mighty and powerful blue creature was practically on his knees begging for a freshman to go with him to an all-important dance. Kitty just mumbled something and walked away.

"Please! I can't go vith any othser girl because you already know about my handz and fur! Who knows vat might happen if someone finds out!" Kitty stopped walking away and glared at the fuzzy blue guy pleading in front of her.

"Geez, Kurt! Do you really hafta go to this dance? I mean, it won't kill you to miss one!" shouted Kitty.

"But I love dances! Please Kitty?" Kurt used his puppy eyes and sad face. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"It'll cost ya," said Kitty.

"$15," said Kurt quickly.

"$20."

"$25."

"Deal," said Kitty. "Actually, I got a better idea. Take me shopping!" ordered Kitty. Nightcrawler looked at Kitty in horror, and then he slowly nodded.

"Okay, it's a deal! Pick me up at 8," said Kitty quickly. Kitty flipped her hair and walked down the hall to her room.

Nightcrawler slowly turned around and walked back to his room and stepped inside, locking the door.

Nightcrawler walked to the middle of his room and sighed.

"YES!" shouted Kurt. Kurt smiled and fell on his bed and closed his eyes.

_I'm finally going to dance vith Kitty! _Thought Kurt. Kurt threw up his pillow and let out a loud "Whoo-hoo!"

~****~

Kitty walked into her room and plopped on her large bed and sighed.

"I'm going to the dance with Nightcrawler," said Kitty out loud. "It won't be so bad, I mean I like to dance and all."

Kitty stared at her ceiling and brushed her hair out of her face. "Well, he _is _kinda cute, even if he is a little fuzzy." Suddenly a knock on the door startled Kitty and she quickly ran to it.

Scott stood in her doorway with his black sunglasses giving off a glare from the lights.

"Kitty? Did you do your homework?" asked Scott.

"Um, yeah?" stuttered Kitty. Scott gave her a look that said "Do it now" so Kitty dragged herself back into her room and pulled out her book bag.

~****~

"Don't forget, ze dance is tomorrow," said Nightcrawler as he hung from the ceiling with his tail. Kitty looked up to see the familiar blue guy hanging from the ceiling once again.

"I know, and don't tell me you forgot that you were supposed to take me shopping today," said Kitty. Kitty's last comment startled Nightcrawler and he almost fell. Nightcrawler quickly teleported in front of Kitty and stared at her with pale eyes.

"Today?" said Kurt. Kitty smiled and nodded.

"Alright, in ze car," sighed Kurt.

"This will be fun, Kurt," said Kitty, smiling. Kurt tossed his indigo hair out of his human face and sighed.

"Yeah," said Kurt in a drawling voice.

"You'll have fun, trust me," said Kitty. Kurt sighed and held onto the wheel. _Great; shopping, _thought Kurt.

"Here we are," said Kitty. Nightcrawler parked the car and both of them headed for the mall.

"Look at this one! This outfit is _so _cute!" cried Kitty. Kitty came out with tight black pants and a little tube top. Nightcrawler swallowed hard.

"Yeah, it iz, uh, nice," stuttered Kurt.

"Really? I think I'll wear this to the dance," said Kitty as she twirled in front of the mirror.

"Yeah! I mean, if you want," said Kurt, slightly blushing. Kitty walked back in the dressing room and Kurt let out a deep breath.

_Control, Kurt, _he thought. Kitty came out with the outfit and walked to the cashier and quickly paid for it.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" said Kitty. Kurt shrugged and walked beside Kitty.

"I guess; Okay lets go home," said Kurt. Kitty grabbed Kurt's collar and pulled him back.

"We got a long journey ahead of us, Elf," said Kitty as she pushed Nightcrawler into another store.

~****~

"I'm never going shopping again!" exclaimed Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler plopped on his bed and closed his eyes.

_Well, it was worth it, _thought Nightcrawler. _I got to see Kitty in that tube top!_

~****~

Kitty modeled in front of her mirror in her new outfit. _I bet Kurt is sleeping or watching his dumb movies, _thought Kitty. Kitty sat on the edge of her bed and sighed.

_He's such a cutie, though, _thought Kitty. Kitty quickly slapped her head and stood up. _I can't believe I just said that! I can't like him! _Thought Kitty.

Kitty sighed and buried her face into her pillow. _Well, I guess I could have a little crush on him, _thought Kitty.

~****~

"Kitty?" asked Kurt nervously. Kurt checked himself for the 100th time. He tied his floppy hair in a sleek ponytail, but some of his hair hung beside his face. He straightened his shirt and checked his watch.

_Don't you dare ruin this night! _Thought Kurt as he looked at his watch. Suddenly the door opened and revealed a girl wearing tight black clothes and her hair falling down her back like a chestnut waterfall. Kurt swallowed hard again.

"Ready?" asked Kitty. Kurt smiled and grabbed Kitty's hand.

~****~

"Wow! This place looks great!" shouted Kitty as she held onto Nightcrawler's arm. 

"Yeah, it does," said Nightcrawler. Kitty was looking all over the place excitedly, her eyes searching every spot. Kurt cleared his throat and faced Kitty.

"You look, uh, nice tonight," stuttered Kurt. Kitty smiled.

"So do you," said Kitty. They both stood in front of each other, staring into each other's eyes. Finally Kitty snapped out of her trance and smiled.

"Let's dance!" shouted Kitty as she pulled Kurt to the dance floor. The music was blasting and different lights shined all around them. Kitty started to dance and Kurt smiled. Kurt started to dance and Kitty smiled.

Kitty watched Kurt as he danced and moved his body like an expert. Kitty didn't know how he moved like that. 

"Wow! You're a really good dancer!" yelled Kitty. Kurt smiled.

"You think? I'm a better slow dancer," said Kurt as the music slowed down and he grabbed Kitty's waist.

Kitty let out a startled cry and suddenly felt Kurt's warm body against hers. She felt a three-fingered hand grab hers and a tail wrapping around her waist. Kurt began to steer them around a circle slowly to the music. 

Kitty looked into Kurt's eyes and saw the familiar pale eyes staring back at her. Kitty couldn't hear the music anymore, just the gentle hum of the beat. It felt as if she was in the air, her feet touching nothing. She could feel Kurt's heart beat against her ear as she rested her head on his chest. Kitty closed her eyes as she was mesmerized by the steady beating of Kurt's heart.

Kurt closed his eyes as he smelt Kitty's fresh-smelling hair. Kurt looked down and saw Kitty's brown head against his chest. Her small and delicate hand gently rested in his like a little doll, so fragile and warm.

Kurt wrapped his tail tighter around Kitty's waist as they danced away in heaven. It seemed like an eternity until Kurt stopped dancing and held onto Kitty's chin and lifted her head and gazed into his eyes.

Kurt looked Kitty straight in the eye and stroked her face. Her skin was so soft. Slowly, Kurt lowered his head towards Kitty and pressed his lips against hers.

Kitty closed her eyes as she felt his lips brush against hers. Kitty felt his arm wrap around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Slowly, Kurt pulled away and looked at Kitty. Kitty slowly opened her eyes and looked at Kurt and smiled.

__

This wasn't so bad after all, thoughtKitty. 


End file.
